A Chance Meeting
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Kyo travels to another dimension. Fruits Basket X Sailor Moon crossover.Due to the nagging from my mom, I don't own ANY characters in the story...


A CHANCE MEETING

"Great, just great! Why does this always happen to me!" griped a strange ORANGE- haired boy.

'That's odd. Where did that boy come from?' wondered a purple cat with a yellow cresent moon on its' forehead.

The boy starting walking while grumbling about his bad luck. Several times the cat heard him say "That Damn Rat! This is all his fault!"

'Why does he call this person a rat?' wondered the feline.

Suddenly the boy vanishes. The cat starts to go search for him when suddenly a hand comes out of the blue and grabs the her! (The cat is a girl if you were wondering.)

"Alright, who are you and why have you been following me!" the boy demanded.

'He acts as though he know I speak human tongue! JUST WHO IS THIS HE!' wondered the cat.

"I know you can understand me so start talking! And don'teven think of CLAWING me or you regret it!" said the boy, who uncomfortably aware that he was being stared at.

"My name is Luna. What's yours?" Luna replied in cat speech to see if he would release her.

"Well Luna, my name is none of your concern! If you think meowing is going to get you loose from me, a member of the Sohma family, then you're sorely mistaken." Sohma replied. 

'Hmm, maybe I should scare him with speaking human speech. Wait a minute! How did he understand what I said! What is he!' thought poor Luna.

"Luna! Drat. Now where did she run off to?" said a girl with what appeared tp be yellow meatballs on her hair.

"You got lucky. If I catch you following me again, you won't like the consequences." at that the boy drops Luna and walks away.

"There you are Luna! What have you been doing this time?" asked the girl.

"I'll tell you AFTER you get the other Scouts. Something very strange is happening." Luna replied in HUMAN SPEECH.

You can probrably guess by now what show I'm referring to. If you also recognize the name Sohma then you should know who the boy is. :)

'What the HELL! That cat can speak Japanese!' thought Sohma.

LATER THAT DAY AT THE GIRL'S HOUSE...

"You mean he could actually understand you even though you weren't using Japanese?" asked a BLUE-haired girl.

"Are you sure he had ORANGE hair?" asked Luna's owner.

"Sarena, I think we should be more concerned about how he could understand Luna and where he came from." said a black-haired girl.

"I agree with Ray. We should find this guy and get some answers!" said a blond-haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair.

"Let's split up and try to locate him," said Luna.

"Sarena did you see this kid? I mean really who in thier right mind walks around with orange hair!" asked a brown-haired girl.

"I was too busy trying to find Luna at the time to notice him, Lita." Sarena replied.

"I just remebered. He has a Black and White bracelet on his right wrist. His outfit was the same color." said Luna.

"Sarena, you and Luna look around for this guy at the library. Lita, you and Amy check the park. Ray and Artimus will check the arcade with me," said the other blond.

"This might take awhile, Mina," commented Artimus, Mina's white cat who also had a cresent moon like Luna's.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let go find this guy!" said Amy.  
As the girls and 2 felines left, the were unaware of being watched.

IN THE TREE NEXT TO SARENA'S HOUSE

'I don't think they should be commenting about my hair color when one them has Blue hair!' thought Sohma, who was hiding in the tree listening in on the girls conversation. He waited 5 minutes after he lost sight of the girls before he came down. "I think I'll go see if there's a Dojo around here. At least now I now WHO to watch out for to keep form being interrogated!" Sohma griped.

While the girls and the two cats searched the city, Sohma returned back to his home and changed his outfit to blend in more easily. Ironically the only place that was even close to a "Martial Arts" dojo was the temple where Ray lives! "Great, just great! The only place similar to a dojo in this town is a temple!" griped Sohma.

(FLASHBACK TO HALF AN HOUR AGO...)

"Well if you're looking for a karate fight, I'd recommend that you stay here until my granddaughter Ray returns. She's a pretty good fighter. Say, I didn't catch your name, " asked the old man.

'Maybe that's because I never gave it?' thought Sohma whilel saying, "It's Kyo.Nice to meet you."

maybe if I'm lucky it won't be that girl from before...

(END FLASHBACK)

"Ah, here comes Ray now," exclaims the old man, "Where on Earth have you been young lady?".

"Me and the other girls were looking for something," replys Ray.s 'Oh no! It's one of those girls from the house! ' thought Kyo.

"Grampa, WHO IS THIS! You better not be trying to play Matchmaker again!" Ray exclaims with a frown.

"My name is Kyo, and I am not so desperate for a girlfriend that I'd go to an old man for help!" Kyo said, annoyed.

Unfortunately Ray spots his black-and-white bracelet on his right arm.

"Well? Then why did you come here?"

"I was tryin' to find a dojo!"

"There aren't any dojos around here. If you want a fight, I'll call a friend of mine if you want."

'Please don't be another girl...' thinks Kyo.

Five minutes later Lita and the others show up.

"You said 'A friend' would show up not a flocks of other girls!" griped Kyo, who was thinking, 'Great! Now this day has gone from bad to worse!'

'He sounds exactly like that boy from this morning!' thought Luna.

"Luna is this the boy you were telling us about?" whispers Sarena.

Before Luna answers Sarena's question, Kyo makes a comment about Sarena being an idiot for talking to a cat as if it could speak. This infuriates Lita who attempts to make Kyo apologize.

"Sheesh! You have a worse temper than that DAMN YUKI!" remarked Kyo.

'I bet he wanted to say Damn Rat! He doesn't want me to reveal who he is. I wonder why?' thought Luna as she said quickly to Sarena "It's him alright!"

"Are you sure? You said he was wearing a Black and white school uniform! You also told us that he has ORANGE hair!"

'I bet he's hiding it under that hat!' thought Artimus.

Before Kyo told them to stop all their whispering, Artimus jumps up and snatches the hat off Kyo's head!

"Aaargh! Get back here you Furry Freak!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A FURRY FREAK!" snarls Artimus.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'm outta here!"

"Not before you answers some questions you're not!" said Mina.

"Oh really? Who's gonna make me?" growled Kyo.

"WE WILL!" said Ray and Lita in unison.

"Oooh, I'm SOOOOOO scared! NOT!" laughed Kyo who was thinking 'I better not let any of these girls get to close or there'll be hell to pay!'

After Kyo dodges Lita, he makes a run for the temple entrance. Unfotunately for him, he didn't notice a pink-haired little girl running up the steps. 2 seconds later they collide into each other. A poof of orange smoke appears. When it dissapated Kyo was nowhere to be found, but an orange feline had appeared out of the blue.

(Hmm, I wonder where THAT orange cat came from. Heeheehee.)

"Where'd that jerk go?" snarled Lita.

"I wonder where did that orange cat come from? You don't suppose he turned into that cat, do you? " asked Amy.

"What hit me? And what was with all that smoke?" Asked the girl Kyo collided with.

"Are you okay Rini? That orange-haired guy bumped into you pretty hard," said Amy.

"Like you're one to talk! You have BLUE hair!" Kyo said out of nowhere.  
"Where are you? Show yourself!" said Ray.

"Would somebody get this Chibi-Brat off of me!" snarled the orange cat, who was pinned under Rini's foot the whole time.

"What the? You're a cat!" exclaimed Rini.

"Very observant, Sherlock! Do you mind gettin' off of my head?" said Kyo.

As soon as Rini removes her foot off of Kyo's head, he grabs his clothes and bolts toward the bushes. (HA, HA, HA!) Not a moment too soon it turns out, as another cloud of smoke appears behind the bushes. 5 minutes later Kyo emerges from the bushes fully clothed.

"Damn. Now Hatori will kill me for letting you see my other form!" griped Kyo.

"Why'd you turn into a cat?" asked Rini.

"I wouldn't have except YOU crashed into me! Stupid Sohma family curse!" snarled Kyo.

"What curse? I've never heard of any curse that turns people into an animal before! You aren't working for the Negamoon are you!" said Sarena.

"Negamoon? I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are talking about!" replied Kyo "And anyway I'm human! We might as well find a place to sit, 'cause this is going to take a while."

Kyo then tells them about the curse he and 12 other people from his family were under. Whenever one of the Juuni'chi (those with the curse are called this by the family) is hugged by a member of the opposite gender or when there bodies are under a great deal of stress, they transform into one of the animals form the Chinese Zodiac! (Kyo is the cat obviously!)

"Now do you see why I ran away from you?" asked Kyo.

"It makes sense. It also explains how you were able to understand Luna, even though she wasn't speaking Japanese. But how did you wind up here inthe first place?" asked Sarena.

"I was going through a Dimension Portal to see my little brother, Gaara. But some sort of fluke brought me here instead!" replied Kyo.

(By the way, Gaara is from the Village hidden in the Sand. He's in the Naruto dimension.)

"You have a little brother!"

"Well, you could call him my little brother even though we're not even related," said Kyo "I kinda became his big brother 'cause he had no one else who cared about him. Right now all I want is to go see him again."

"All we wanted were some answers, and I guess now we have them. Think we'll ever see each other again?" asked Luna.

'If I'm lucky, then NOOO!' Kyo thinks to himself and replies "Who knows?"

"Well it was nice to meet you so goodbye!" said the Sailor Scouts as Kyo went through the portal.

'I wonder why the Dimension Portal backfired?' Kyo thought, as he went through the portal, never to be seen by the Sailor Scouts again. 


End file.
